Safe and Sound
by Inori-kun
Summary: The brilliant Grey Wolf of Sauvillie Victorique is brought to London without her father Lord Albert De Blois' knowing. Helping the Queen's guard dog isnt exactly her idea of freedom, nor is cathing the eye of the possesive Trancy boy. When her father realizes her absence from the tower, there shall surely be hell do pay or war to fight.


Disclaimer: Neither GOSICK nor Black Butler _(Kuroshitsuji)_ are owned by me. And as much as I wish that shan't come to pass. There is no copy right infringement intended. The songs and titles that may appear in this Fanfiction, the right and credit goes to it's rightful owner.

* * *

Prologue I  
5 years ago  
Sauville, De Blois Main House, Tower

* * *

A decade since King Rupert de Gilet's descent to madness fallowing his wife's Death, and the raise of Marquis Albert de Blois after De Gilet's own death. Several years since Albert discovered Cordelia Gallo, a woman with blond hair and green eyes — a descendant of the Gray Wolves. Several years since he abducted her to his mansion and a child was born between them: a girl named Victorique de Blois. Locked away in solitude she was raised, cut off from the world in the dungeon of the Blois Mansion. Knowing Who and What the girl before him was, he was not discouraged. Even when her eyes stared up at him because she was weary. He still smiled and held out a friendly hand to the girl whom resembled his beloved companion. 'Cordelia'

"So I hear your name is Victorique, it's quiet lovely. Tell me is it true you like books?" Her vision shied from him. It now pointed to a far corner as she ducked her head. "Come now don't be shy. I wanted to make an offer, alright? I'll bring a book every time I visit, if you promise to keep me company during my stay." He smiled charmingly and though handsome he was she could not rid herself of installed weariness.

"Are you a pedophile?" It was her only conclusion for no other person had taken an interest in her company. Brown eyes blank owlishly back at her. For a moment she thought she may have offended him, when he fell silent with bewilderment written across his features. She decided to hastily apologize, lest she be reprimanded for her words. "Forg-..." She was cut off as the handsome Earl bursted out in a fit of laughter. "Such cutting words for one so young. I must come off rather a suspicious character, hm?" He smiled with his head tilted to the side in good humor.

"It just- I didn't mean it like..." She flustered and fumbled over her words. He merely placed his gloved hand on her head, she paused in her attempt of an explanation. "No offense taken, for no offense meant. Would you mind considering the deal?" She looked at him wide eyed, the blankness of her eyes gaining some light.. "I-I'll consider it..." She mummers still shying away, as he patted her hair. She turned to look at him, as she did he poked her cheeks. "Eh? Don't tell me, this is for me?" As he noticed the change in tent.

"I don't even know your name yet..." She frowned somewhat, he knew it was do to her unsure to other people. "Hm. Was I really so rude?" He mummers to himself.

On one knee he bowed, hand over his heart he smiled kindly. "Earl Vincent Phantomhive. It's a pleasure Princess." To her he seemed like one of the princes from the fairytale books the maids would sneak to her. It made her smile a bit, not having done so since that woman,- her mother left after visiting her. "I have a favor to ask, will you keep a secret?"

She watched his mannerisms and his eyes, she couldn't fine any hint of something particularly deceiving. She nodded cautiously. "Princess, I shall be in Sauville for the matter of a fortnight, I'll visit a number of days. And come the last day, I've promised someone very special to steal you way from here." She wouldn't get her hopes up. When last she was '_almost fre_e' from the De Blois manor, her father moved her from the Dungeon to the Towers. _'It'd be nice if he was telling the truth... Everything is stagnant even if he fails.'_ She nodded. Perhaps it was just her childish whimsy that she agreed.


End file.
